leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kindred/Abilities
consists of two characters: * is the primary one, answering the summoner's commands as well as the one performing basic attacks. * is the secondary one, acting as an untargetable companion commanded through abilities. Both Lamb and Wolf mark targets to hunt. Scoring a takedown on a marked target permanently empowers Lamb's basic attacks to deal % of her target's current health}} as bonus on-hit physical damage, capped at 75 (+ 10 per stack) against monsters, stacking with each Mark consumed. |description2 = Lamb is offered a selection of champions to take down, which is hidden while . Once selected, there's an 8 seconds delay before the Mark can be collected and Lamb can change her target after 75 seconds, if the target hasn't died in that time. Targets successfully hunted cannot be targeted again for 4 minutes. |description3 = Starting at , Wolf periodically selects a monster camp within the enemy's jungle based on Lamb's current Marks: * or * , , , or * , , , or * , or The marked camp is highlighted on the minimap to both teams. The mark is removed upon the monster camp's death even if '''Kindred' are not involved.'' |static = / |customlabel = |custominfo = 240 |targeting = * Mark of the Kindred's passive is a physical on-hit effect. * Mark of the Kindred's active is a global, single-targeted ability. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the active ( ) |additional = |video = Kindred IVideo }} Lamb dashes in the target direction and fires up to three homing arrows on arrival upon the three nearest targets, dealing physical damage to each. Lamb's current attack target at any proximity will be prioritized by one of the arrows. |description2 = Casting or dashing while inside its area of effect will reduce Dance of Arrows cooldown. |description3 = Dance of Arrows resets Lamb's autoattack timer. |leveling = |Unaffected by cooldown reduction}} |range = | }} |cooldown = 9 |cost = 35 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Dance of Arrows is a ground-targeted dash with an auto-targeted damage component as well as a cooldown reduction one. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = |video = Kindred QVideo }} Wolf claims a small area as his territory for the next seconds, separating from Lamb. Wolf attacks enemies within the area autonomously, prioritizing Lamb's attack target. |description2 = Wolf's basic attacks scale with and deal physical damage. Against monsters, Wolf deals bonus 50% damage and them by 50% for 2 seconds. |description3 = On activation, the territory is centered about Lamb and her current attack target, or the nearest unit, and Wolf's Frenzy ends immediately if she leaves the area. |leveling2 = % of Wolf's target's current health}} per Mark of the Kindred stack)}} |range = 800 |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Wolf's Frenzy is a point-blank area of effect with a summon component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |spelleffects-aoe = Each Wolf attack |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block Wolf's attacks. |additional = |video = Kindred WVideo }} Lamb cripples the target unit, them by 50% for 1 second. |description2 = If Lamb manages to attack the target twice in the next 4 seconds of each other, her third attack in the next 4 seconds after instead directs Wolf to pounce on them, dealing bonus physical damage, capped at 300 against monsters. |leveling2 = |range = 500 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = Mana |targeting = : Mounting Dread is a single-targeted debuff with a physical on-hit effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false, single |spelleffects-false = The mark |spelleffects-single = Wolf's pounce |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block both the mark and the slow. |additional = |video = Kindred EVideo }} Lamb blesses the ground under herself for 4 seconds. While inside the area, all units (including champions, minions and monsters; both allied and enemy) cannot be reduced below . Units in the area who reach the threshold cannot be healed while within for the remaining duration. |description3 = All units within the zone are healed immediately after the blessing ends. |leveling3 = |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Lamb's Respite is a self-targeted, point-blank area of effect. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Any given unit's health regeneration will still be active while inside Lamb's Respite. |video = Kindred RVideo }} Category:Champion abilities Category:Kindred